U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,179, assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a keyboard switch containing reed switches oriented vertically. As a result, the height of the keyboard switch is substantial and requires additional wire to be welded to the leads of the reed switches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,360 to Del Tufo discloses orienting a reed switch horizontally, thereby reducing the height and avoiding the welding step. However, structure in the Del Tufo patent used to mount the reed switches has shortcomings.